


Alone again

by phantomreality



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreality/pseuds/phantomreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting day, Finch finds himself all alone again. And the agony is eating up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone again

**Author's Note:**

> 4x18 spoilers

It was an exhausting day. Finch had just done dealing with two numbers in the same day that didn't happen for a while. In the process of rescuing the second number, he was close to death. He did kind of end a friendship somehow. He lost a precious opportunity to strike back at the war between two Gods. All the efforts he spent in the last few months was for nothing. His brilliant Trojan Horse plan didn't work out the way he expected. He discredited an innocent woman who didn't even know she was working for the Samaritan and he destroyed her career future. 

He was alone underground, alone again. After the loss of Nathan and Grace, he found a new purpose for himself to sustain his life even though he is legally dead. And soon after he found Reese, the first and only employer who he shared his secrets with. They started their work and before long, they became an urban legend in New York. With that came a weird relation. More than employer and employee, more than colleagues, more than friends but palpable less than something. They are intimate, maybe not as Shaw and Root. Finch finally regained the long lost light of hope in his life. And now he is losing it. And he believes he will eventually lose it.

Earlier today, Finch was arguing with Root if his life was worth another life. The answer is no and he programmed The Machine to run things this way. So he attempted to kill himself before someone else get killed. He was that close to death, physically. But he survived. When Root told him Shaw was not his fault. But it was him who dragged Shaw into his cause, into all that mess.

Finch took Root's word of not killing the woman. He thought he had saved her life. But when he showed up at her doorsteps, he figured out he didn't really save her. He saved her, but he also destroyed her. When he was left out in the cold and empty corridor, he felt sorry. For her and for himself. He was alone. He was pushed away and he deserved that. At least he should be held accountable.

When Finch got back to the temporary asylum underground, Root was there waiting for him. She did what she had to in order to save his only friend left from winding up like Shaw. Which she knew she couldn't take it one more time. Even it meant the end of their friendship. Finch didn't struggle long to decide to end their friendship for a while. He was alone, alone again. Except he was the one who pushed away this time. He might have ended it for good back in the old days. After all the difference of moral values is not something he could tolerate. However, he had his reservations. He chose to end it for just a while. Perhaps he was just so lonely.

Reese was the last and only one he could think of, he could count on. But even a real loner like Reese had found someone worth treasuring. Finch was glad that he did. Even though it meant he would be alone again, all by himself. He stopped being selfish a long time ago.

Perhaps it was God who is punishing him. For all the damage he has done, for his dictatorship of his own morality. Perhaps he was being punished by his own God. For being a heretic, for betraying the faith he should be clinging to.

Finch noticed Bear was affected by his emotions. Bear was not as lively as usual. He felt sorry again. He wanted to burst into tears like he almost did in the morning but he was too tired to as if this day had already drained every single thing in him. Would talking to his last number Hector be a good idea? Perhaps, as long as they don't wind up messing with each other.


End file.
